Creepypasta Wiki:Deletion Appeal
Casper, the Not-So-Friendly Ghost An admin deleted this story without any reference to rules I failed to follow. Rather, the admin seemed to delete the story based on their opinion, on the basis of disliking the story. See below: *I'm sorry, but this theory feels incredibly rushed with very little evidence to back it up. Add onto that the brief nature of the post at a few sentences and this ends up feeling like something that was written without a lot put into the execution of the premise. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 19:25, February 23, 2019 (UTC)* Jake Wick (talk) 19:32, February 23, 2019 (UTC) :I'm sorry you feel that way, but there is little to be subjective about here. Your story doesn't have enough content to really form any real opinion on it due to its short and repetitive nature. Your story is rushed, provides very little evidence to back up the theory, and a lot of work doesn't seem to be present in its execution. :Story issues: The theory is rushed. At five sentences long, it comes off as incredibly repetitive to state the same thing multiple times without adding anything to it. Here are two sentences back-to-back that exemplify this point: "Why doesn't he have a huge band of friends by the end of the series? Seems like he should have amassed a whole hoard of companions..." In a longer story this could be used to accentuate points in-between evidence, but here it ends up feeling like a space filler due to the lack of any real examples to back up the claims. :Story issues cont.: You provide no evidence to back up the theory. You basically posit that any character that isn't featured consistently in the show met some unfortunate fate at the hands of Casper, but you don't really back that up with anything. Given that there are dozens of episodic shows that follow the same formula (Scooby Doo for example), what ends up separating them in regards to your theory? There isn't enough given to really form a good basis for a theory. :Story issues cont.: It comes off like very little work was put in for the execution of the premise. "Ever notice how, at the start of each episode of "Casper, the Friendly Ghost", Casper is back at square one with no friends? Why doesn't he have a huge band of friends by the end of the series? Seems like he should have amassed a whole hoard of companions... So, what happens between the end of a particular episode and the start of the next episode?" :Conclusion: As for the claim that I'm being subjective. Here is a line from the Cliche page about theory-based stories and their overall quality: "Lack of evidence to back-up your theories. Not a cliché, just saying, it doesn't make a good story if the concept appears like it wasn't thought out or well-written." I'm sorry, but in the story's current form, this is rushed, has no real evidence to back-up the claims, and feels weak in terms of execution and it fails to meet our quality standards. Feel free to take this to the writer's workshop (link in the deletion message) if you plan on re-writing this or want an opinion from someone other than an admin on the overall quality. I'm tuning down this appeal. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 19:57, February 23, 2019 (UTC) : :How on Earth can you be the one deleting the story and THEN deciding on the merits of the appeal?! Shouldn't that be someone else?? You're playing multiple roles, here. ~~~~ ::Given that other admins don't tend to answer appeals in a quick manner, I figured I'd explain the issues that were present given that you made no attempts to revise the work in question and your major complaint was that I was failing to be objective when carrying out a quality check on something that has been labeled as an issue for years by other people. However, if you are looking for another opinion, then you can message another admin to weigh in or take your story to the writer's workshop like I stated above. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 20:58, February 23, 2019 (UTC) Fireball Studios Hey Uh, My Story was Deleted and i had followed the rules correctly before beginning and i was wondering can "There Is No Time" be brought back please? Fireball Studios (talk) 15:37, March 18th, 2019 (UTC) :Your story was deleted as it failed to meet our quality standards due to widespread capitalization, wording, and plot issues. As such, I'm turning down this appeal after outlining the issues. I would strongly recommend using the writer's workshop for your next story as you have overlooked a number of basic English errors and your plot could use quite a bit of touching up. :Capitalization: You have a tendency to not capitalize proper nouns. "While i (I) made it into the backroom, i (I) would usually take out my Nintendo Switch to play Super Smash Bros Ultimate, however i (I) didn't feel like playing", "My phone went off as i (I) had got a text message from my mother.", "very bossy about what to do and i (I) had already know my job too well as i had worked for 8 Months prior to her.", etc. :Capitalization issues cont.: You also miss capitalize words. "I made my way into the Bowling Alley (bowling alley) as it was my job as a Night Porter to clean everything up.", "As it stopped after it was a picture of her and my brother at the Amusement Park (amusement park) for the Halloween Haunt without me.", "very bossy about what to do and i had already know my job too well as i had worked for 8 Months (months) prior to her." etc. :Wording: There are numerous run-on sentences here. "I arrived at work looking very almost depressed with my job coach driving me, as last week i asked my boss if i could take a day off on Friday to go do my family tradition with my mother and brother, but she denied this as i had to work on a Friday night.", "It was 7 and my job coach barged into the door and this wasn't usually her as she had started to actually start being very bossy about what to do and i had already know my job too well as i had worked for 8 Months prior to her.", etc. :Awkward wording: "She didn't care about the pain i was suffering to my back as i had to be on my knees and cut open through the tape with a plastic knife.", "After the boxes were hurt, she had stand up and stopped me from doing anymore and started to yell even more.", "Next i had to carry all the boxes that were broken down to the dumpster as my job coach had to yell at me", "I putted all the boxes in the dumpster to where all the other cardboard boxes would go.", etc. I would suggest reading these aloud to yourself and noting areas where the flow is broken and those are generally the areas that need work. :Story: There were other mechanical issues, but a majority of the problems lie in the plot itself. First and foremost, this doesn't feel like a horror story. The protagonist has a bad day and then they kill themselves. There really isn't any focus on building up any sense of tension or horror here. :Story issues cont.: How exactly does this work in a first person story that is being written in real time? "Then i thrust the Knife into the right side of my head piercing it through my skull and brain as a huge chunk of blood flows out of the right side of my head, then i dropped dead on the floor." I'm sorry, but this story doesn't meet our quality standards and requires a drastic re-write. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 19:59, March 18, 2019 (UTC) I wish to do a story rewrite My story, of which I can't remember my old name for it, was deleted because it failed to meet quality standards for a variety of reasons. I was wondering if you would allow me to rewrite the story with the same base characters but with a different plot than the one I had previously. If an admin sees this, I essentially want to recycle my previous characters but with a different storyline to make it a better creepypasta. LionPrince13 (talk) 05:29, April 30, 2019 (UTC) :Author has failed to cite which of their seven deleted stories they're appealing. Also it should be noted that all their stories were deleted for failing to meet our quality standards, so making an appeal without a revised work or an actual story to review is not a good approach (see header above). EmpyrealInvective (talk) 05:38, April 30, 2019 (UTC) Clifford The Big Red Dog: Dooms Day uh my story got deleated but i had little context on what rules i broke so if the admin that did that wants to say why then do so uh i don't really care if it's gone i just want to know why. :Your appeal is denied as your story fails to meet our quality standards. It's also worth noting that I listed the issues on your talk page which I'm just going to list below. There are widespread capitalization, punctuation, spelling, wording, and plot issues. :Capitalization issues: You fail to capitalize "I" numerous times. "The Big Red Dog plushs i had some from the show", " I had them in my basement for a while as i grew out of those shows but that day", "My Clifford The Dog plush staring into my soul, i shivered", etc. You also frequently fail to capitalize sentences. "soon! your (Your) dooms day!", "happen? was those plushs possosed?", "maybe but i will never know.", etc. :Punctuation: You tend to forget how to punctuate sentences and words properly. "But i swear i had a weird dream about those plushes(period missing)", "this isn't a lost ep creepypasta(.) it is around the dolls so don't scream at me okay(,) back to this story.", " i laughed(,/.) i wasn't scared tho it was weird", etc. :Spelling/wording: "i assume you have came to read something that happnd (sic) to me", "I got on a discord call with my best freind (sic) who gave me the plush", "I had a few Clifford The Big Red Dog plushs (sic)", "It stabbed me in the arm atleast (sic) that was what my parents told me in the hostpeltal (sic) because i blacked out". You also frequently have tense shifting issues. :Plot issues: The story is incredibly rushed and very little time is spent to building any real sense of horror or tension. As a result, lines like this: "i asked them why they ended the call but they just send me a picure (picture) of them dead." end up coming off more as comical than your original intention. :Plot issues cont.: This story needs a lot more in way of description and detail to be effective. The final confrontation: "I looked over my shoulder and saw the Clifford Plush with a knife in their paw. It stabbed me in the arm atleast that was what my parents told me in the hostpeltal because i blacked out." comes off more like an afterthought due to any real build-up. Finally, the lack of proof-reading results in a story where there isn't a single sentence in the 20+ that doesn't have an error of some sort. I would strongly suggest reading the quality standards if you're confused as a majority of this was outlined there. Given the issues above, I'm turning down this appeal and advising you use the writer's workshop for your next story as this is a lot of errors to overlook. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 20:34, May 26, 2019 (UTC) My Little Dark Pony Hi I don’t know why my story My Little Dark Pony was deleted. I know that they’re was nothing there but I did not finish it. I just did not know how to save it without putting it out. Here is the start of my story if you want to see. Do you ever wonder what happens under Equstria as we know it. If you do then you’re in for a treat. This is a story about what happens in “Under Equstria” where the Pegasus are AI and the Unicorns, Earth Ponies and Alicorns are AI and alive! Please tell me what went wrong with My Little Dark Pony. ~~~~Kelty Pixel :This wiki does not accept unfinished stories. On top of that, it additionally violates our spinoff rules by using another creator's IP. While I didn't delete your story, those would be two of the likely reasons I'd cite. As for saving it, I would suggest using a word document or Pastebin.com if you don't have access to one. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 22:19, May 29, 2019 (UTC) Thanks for telling me the reason why my story My Little Dark Pony was deleted. Kelty Pixel (talk) 22:49, May 29, 2019 (UTC)Kelty Pixel Failure to follow appeal Can you please put the cheetah doll back up. I worked hard and I did not see any problems and what dose cliche mean? I was about to work on it so please kind s/he (he and she) can you put it back up? I promise I will improve it :This appeal is automatically denied as the author failed to follow the guidelines above. It's also worth noting if they make the appeal now with the story in its current form, it will be denied as it's riddled with errors and plot issues. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 20:52, June 6, 2019 (UTC)